What a Catastrophe!
by DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians
Summary: When Lizzie's new invention goes haywire, Shelby, Julia, Lizzie, and Kat are teleported into the Warriors world as CATS! Can they earn the other cats' trust and get their bodies back? And most importantly, will they ever find the MAGIC CATNIP TREE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello to all you peoples out there! New fic for you that I had sitting in my notebook of wonders and secrets which I never bothered posting until now because I have a serious case of writer's block (still do) when it comes to this fic. Maybe you people can help me out. This fic stars Julia Fiore, Kat Bravino, Lizzie Miller, and Shelby Venitzo when they are about 15 years old. Ok? Ok. Oh, and also, this takes place after a fic that I have yet to post, so be on the lookout for that. I'll place it under "Warriors" too, just because. So… yeah.**

"So… What does it do?" Kat asked Lizzie for the fifth time.

"I told you like, five times! It's supposed to turn inanimate objects into food, therefore, reducing world hunger, instantly teleporting the food to wherever it's needed most. And it's also supplying a constant source of food for my kitchen." Lizzie replied impatiently, and pushed a lock of her curly black hair behind her ear.

"You, um, lost me at "inanimate"." Julia said.

Shelby furrowed her brow, as if she was in deep thought. "If it reduces world hunger, then test it! Turn that lamp into a potato! PO-TA-TOOO!" She drawled.

Lizzie smiled at her friends' craziness. They were all nuts, but that's why Lizzie loved them. She flicked the blue switches, and she pulled the green lever. The machine hummed to life, and shot a beam of red light at the antique lam.

That's when everything went wrong. The beam reflected off the mirror-like shade, and enveloped the four girls, hitting Shelby first. The girls screamed, and then blacked out.

**A/N: Ok, that was kinda short. But please don't worry! I'll have the next chapter up later, maybe even in a few minutes (read: hours-weeks-months)! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow I'm fast! Well, I do have nothing better to do. OH WELL! Here's the next chappie so you people won't hunt me down with torches and pitchforks for the next update! Ok, so that'll probably happen eventually, but who cares? ONWARD MY STEED! *Gets on random horse* FLY LIKE THE WIND, BULLSEYE! *Horse throws me off* … that could've gone better…**

~Sometime Later~

Lizzie groaned and opened her eyes. She quickly scanned her surroundings, and found that she was in a forest by a riverbank. But why was she here? And why was everything so big?

Lizzie walked over to the stream. She reached a hand into the water to take a drink, when she noticed that she didn't have any hands! She had two jet-black front paws! She peered at her reflection in the water, and sure enough, there was a black cathead! Finally, Lizzie turned around and saw it: her tail.

"AAHHHHHH! I'M A CAT!" She screeched. Lizzie started to pace, and tried to think about why this was happening, when a group of four cats leaped out at her from the bushes.

Lizzie expertly rolled away from the cats' claws. Even as a cat, being a black belt/ninja really helped. A lot. Lizzie sprang up and faced the newcomers. She saw a smoky black tom, a tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, a light brown tom, and a dark gray tabby tom. (Blame Kat and her obsession with cats for why she knew that.)

The black tom snarled at her. "Who are you, and what are you doing in RiverClan territory?"

~Switch POV: Shelby~

"Last time I checked, there was no sign saying "ThunderClan territory, go away!"." Shelby spat at the four cats in front of her.

One was a longhaired white tom, another one was a white she-cat with ginger patches, and the other two were a longhaired gray tom and a silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. (Blame Kat!)

The white tom hissed. "Who are you, and where are you from?" He looked over Shelby's dark brown cat body. Shelby still couldn't believe that she was full cat! She had been half cat before, but she was full cat now! She was going to have a serious talk with Lizzie once she found her. Wherever she was.

~Switch POV: Kat~

"My name is Kat." Kat told the four ShadowClan warriors surrounding her.

There was a small brown tom, a ginger tom, a black tom, and a pure-white she-cat. (Blame her obsession!)

"Now where are you from?" The ginger tom hissed.

"I'm not entirely sure. I was born I Russia, and my parents are from-"

"Not that! He meant what kind of cat are you?" The black tom explained.

"Um, I don't follow." Kat cocked her head to one side, and started to lick her light brown pelt.

"Are you a kittypet?" The she-cat asked.

"What's a kittypet?" Kat replied, ready to play the dumb game.

"A cat who lives with two-legs."

"What's a two-leg?"

"A creature with fur on their head, and live in repulsive nests."

"… What's a nest?"

"Ok, she's obviously not a kittypet."

~Switch POV: Julia~

"…Where am I again?" Julia asked the WindClan warriors stupidly. She knew the answer; she just enjoyed the stupid game.

The cats in front of her groaned. (A dark gray tom, a light brown tabby tom, a black she-cat, and a ginger tom with white paws (blame Kat)). "WindClan territory, mouse brain!" The dark gray tom spat. Julia nodded her head, still observing her new body, the same fiery shade of red her hair was. "Now answer my question! Where are you from? Are you a rouge?" Julia shook her head. "A Clan cat?" Julia paused, and then shook her head.

"Let's take her back to camp." The she-cat said.

"Um, before you do that, can I know who you guys are?"

~Switch POV: Lizzie~

"I am Blackclaw." The smoky black tom said. "And this is Mosspelt," He gestured to the tortoiseshell she-cat. "Beechfur," He pointed to the light brown tom. "And Rippletail." Blackclaw gestured to the dark gray tabby tom.

~Switch POV: Shelby~

"I'm Cloudtail," The longhaired white tom said. "And this is my mate, Brightheart." Cloudtail pointed to the white she-cat with ginger patches. "And this is Graystripe and his mate, Millie." He gestured to the longhaired gray tom and the silver tabby she-cat.

~Switch POV: Kat~

"My name is Oakfur." The small brown tom explained. "And this is Rowanclaw, Smokefoot, and Snowbird." Oakfur pointed to the ginger tom, the black tom, and the pure-white she-cat in turn.

~Switch POV: Julia~

"I am Crowfeather." The dark gray tom spat. "And these are Owlwhicker, Nightcloud, and Weaselfur." He motioned to the light brown tabby tom, the black she-cat, and the ginger tom with the white paws as he said their name. "And you are coming with us."

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! Yay! This chapter is longer than the first, so it should keep you guys happy for a few days. While you're waiting, why don't you check out my other fics? That is, if you like anime and sci-fi… OH WELL! I'll see you later my wonderful readers!**

**~DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians**


End file.
